


Adventures in Sparkling sitting

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [137]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Cliffjumper and Arcee have their hands full! Let the Sparkling fun begin!





	1. All here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper and Arcee have their hands full! Let the Sparkling fun begin!


	2. Clingy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is not familiar with a Sparkling's needs...


	3. Found you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jazz is found in his favorite spot!


	4. Under control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Arcee and Cliffjumper hope they have all of Sparkling team Prime under control...


	5. First mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next plan is discussed....Cliffjumper isn't liking where it's going...


End file.
